


Chandler family gets back to the Nathan James

by SGBELVERTA



Category: The Last Ship
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGBELVERTA/pseuds/SGBELVERTA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When S1 ended, the crew of the Nathan James were scattered all over Baltimore. First episode of S2 needs to get most or all of them back on the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandler family gets back to the Nathan James

**Author's Note:**

> T = Captain Tom Chandler  
> J - General Jed Chandler  
> A - Ashley Chandler  
> S - Sam Chandler  
> B - Lt Burk

T: "We gotta get out of here and back to the ship. I need to find out what's going on'.  
J: ' We need more guns. They're going to be looking for us......... I got an idea. Lt, follow me. You guys lay low.'

T isn't sure about his, but the kids are hanging on to him. He nods and J and B head down the path, alert for other people.

T leads S & A into a secluded area. They both hold their fathers hand and cry quietly. 

S: 'I miss mommy.' 

T: 'So do I, Sam, so do I. Tell me about the cabin.'  


A: 'It was kind of fun at first. No school. We got to play. Then it got boring, then it got cold. We had to help grandpa chop wood. He'd go hunting. I like deer, but I hate bear.' 

T: Gives A a look that shows how much his kids lives have changed in the last 6 months. 

S: 'Grandpa taught us to shoot. I'm a pretty good shot, but mommy is/was better.'

That brings on a new wave of quiet tears. T hugs them tight. There is a rustling in the bushes and TSA all go silent. The kids understand that making noise is dangerous. T looks at his kids with a little bit of wonder and sadness. His loud happy kids now understand danger.

J: 'It's OK to come out. We're good'.

TSA all emerge from the bushes to see B and J now clothed in ill fitting Baltimore police uniforms with more guns and a radio. B hands T a pistol which he places in his jacket.

J: 'Always nice to hear what the bad guys have to say'

The radio cracks with information about a shooting inside the stadium.

J:' You walk in front of us like you're our prisoners. Let me do the General thing.'

B: 'You want me behind or next to you Jed"?  
T: "You called a general by his first name?" giving B a cold stare.  
J: "I told the lieutenant to call me Jed. If I'm a general and you're a captain, but really a commander, the ranks get too confusing. Besides, we're going to have a lot of Changers on the Nathan James pretty soon. Jed works fine"

T isn't sure he likes this. It shows in his face. There is logic to what his father said, but his military training rebels against this informal attitude. They get to a more populated area, and other Baltimore police are looking at them. One approaches.

Police "what you doing there pops? Caught some escapees?"

J: 'Get your whinny ass back inside. I am escorting these detainees directly to ********'. 

Police: "she's not going to want to see these sorts of people"

J: 'She will if they're from the Navy ship.'

J whips out a Captains badge from the Baltimore PD. 

Police: "sorry sir, just checking"

J gives him a " you idiot' look and the party moves on.

S: 'I love it when you do the "general" grandpa. It's so cool'  
T: Under his breath he mutters, "Yeah, unless your the one getting the look"

B just smiles at the exchange.

They continue walking toward the harbor. J and T realize the kids aren't going to make it. They're just too tired. They're also too big to carry for long. Seeing an old style movie theater with the doors inset from the sidewalk, J stops and tells the kids to sit down and rest.

J:'Lt, come along. We need to do a little recon." 

B looks at T to make sure this is OK. The general is sort of taking command, and B knows where his loyalties lie. T gives quick nod

They start walking.

J " Look lieutenant, I know who's in command. But Tom's experience is on the seas. Do you know what my specialty in the Army was? Procurement and Logistics. Let me do what I'm very very good at"

They walk a couple of blocks and J spots a car

J: "Oh, a 74' Torino. Had one of those myself. Let's see if its got gas"

J gets on his knees and bangs the tank. It's not a totally hollow sound, so there may be fuel. He opens the door, pulls a dead guy out of the front seat, then gets on his back and starts fiddling with wires under the steering column. B looks on with a interest and a small smile.

J: "Tricks of my mispent youth"

B "Sir, you were already in the Army when that car was built" 

J: "Doesn't mean the tricks I learned still don't work"

The car sputters to life.

J: "Hop in son, we got to go get my grandkids"

B gets in and J hits the gas. After a quick U-turn, they head back to the theater. T hears them coming, as the car has no muffler. He kneels and points his gun at the car.

B: "Just us sir. Don't shoot. Did you know your dad is very very good at procurement?

T eyeballs the car while helping A and S into the backseat. The are both half asleep. He eyes B who realizes he has to relinquish his front seat to T. 

J drives off at a moderate pace.

T; 'well, this won't be a stealth arrival"

J: I'll park a couple of blocks away and let you guys walk. See what's going on. Come back and tell me if we should proceed or hightail it out of here. We need to agree on a meeting up spot if there's a problem."

They all look at a map.

J: "Sacred Heart Cemetery isn't too far. Probably has a lot of places to hide"

B "A cemetery? That's creepy Sir"

J: "Exactly son, No ones going to be looking there at night. It will be really peaceful"

T and B exchange a glance, then nod in agreement that the cemetery will be the emergency meeting place. T exits the car, and B is behind him. The kids stir, but don't wake up. T kisses his hand and touches the forehead of each child. He's just found his kids, and now he has to leave them behind. It hurts.

J: "Give me the pistol Tom and you take the big guns."

There is an exchange of firearms, then T&B set-off toward the Nathan James. J pulls forward a little bit, then backs into a closed driveway. He can now see what's coming from right, left, or ahead. The pistol is in his lap.


End file.
